Talk:Fucker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Demigods Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:34, April 5, 2010 The user pic? Thanks. ^^ It went out to all of the authors nominated (well, nominated plus another vote so they were 'confirmed') fics for .moon's Universal Fanfiction Open awards. :) (And because you mentioned it, I officially have to ask you to vote if you'd like, though you haven't read the fic so it doesn't matter. XP http://www.dotmoon.net/awards/ There are some PJO ones on there, though, I know, so perhaps you'd be interested in those? http://www.dotmoon.net/awards/awards_archive.php?year=2009 <--list of nominated ones for the 2009, which is what's currently being voted on. XP) LemonFairy 21:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thnx! I'll vote! =D WOA WAIT A MINUTE WOA WAIT A MINUTE. WILL WE NOT BE ABLE TO COMMENT FOREVER, OR IS IT JUST TEMPORARY? PLZ, DONT MAKE IT FOREVER! I LOVE THIS SITE! I WASN'T MEAN! I FOLLOWED RULES! >:( THE THEIF What the Horses Say The pegasus mainly crack jokes about new flyers, but never the Poseidon kids, because they know we can hear them.. The like pulling pranks and I mainly laughted at their hilarious accents. lol lol I like those Pegasi...=] Could i make a monster data base on this site? It might help others =) Warboss95 00:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure, I geuss. If ya want to :D :/ Bai evryone... :/ Im a mortal, and imight give this to Kronos if he attacks, so i gtg...4 GOOD!! BAI!!! so i dont get u all hurt but i wont give in to Kronos...hes GAY!!!sorry sannse/wiki staff had to get that out i m leavin any wya. PLEASE! Thief, PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T LEAVING! You are NOT just a mortal, you are a demigod, maybe even a GOD! It feels like my end is coming too, you aren't alone! Please don't leave! - Leaf Last Relics... 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ok, I just got really scared and my adhd started to act up... :/ I'm ok now thought. I wont leave!!! XD TheTheif Good. :DD - Leaf Last Relics... 22:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) lol that's k...i'm no godling, but i'm posotive at least Poseidon is my dad...idk but I was just scared o' dyin...i'm only going to like the Feilds of Asphodel...maybe ask ure dad for elyssium??? I tried to protect some of my minor demigod pals at skool, but...hellhound :( long story...they just were too many to protect... I'll ask him. I'm the only demigod at my school I think. - Leafwhisjer (Sorry, too lazy to sign) Oh Gods, I'm sooo sorry Jake and Ana...SO SORRY!!! I will find them... KK, thnx Leaf. TheTheif (((the last one was mine))) Jake and Ana were the demigods at my shcool when the hellhound attacked us outside the track...I tried, but...I will find them!!! They just, Vanished!!! idk...maybe...nvm...bad idea...ik lol so bye everybody!!! >:] ^^^That was mine lol ^^^ :) TheTheif (: Hey, Thief. I was looking on blogs and saw that you were claimed. Who claimed you, Poseidon or Athena? -Leafwhisker Poseidon. It's weird, because I knew my dad. I mean, I look like him, but he died 2 years ago. Weird, but I always felt...different than heim, even though i looked like him...idk...but it was Poseidon who claimed me. I mean, maybe it was just his symbol randomly flitting in the sky, but I swear he claimed me. I could feel it. I always thought it was Athena, though...maybe Poseidon sent someone sorta like how Hades sends his Furies to take care of some of hids kids (like in the books?) or maybe the gods are allowed to live w/ their mortal kids...msybe that's why he kept going away places...to Olympus...but I know he claimed me. Just wondering how he could be gone....idk....maybe it is Athena...but I still say it's Poseidon... ---TheTheif--- Help! I know this looks strange, but seriously I need your help. Bobbyboy123, he's gone wild! Check my Talk Page. He sent me hate mail. Anyway. I have a really bad feeling. And I just talked to dad Poseidon, he said your his daughter. You are NOT a regular mortal. And where are you. You usually talk to Bobby. Now he's... never mind. He's blaming me for the war. Um...whose message is that? Just wondering. But I'll help, you, of course. I just need to know it's one of my freinds, not an Anon. (I dont have anything against Anons!!!) So I know I can trust 'em with my half address....thx! TheTheif bluehorses CHEY!!!!! XD No more do I beleive! Just wanted to let you know that I don’t beleive in all this absurdity anymore. xD NO! DONT DO IT! IT IS JUST YOUR ADHD MAKING YOU ACT UP!!!!! YOU WILL REGRET!!! FINE, THAN LEAVE THE NASTY THINGS OUT OF MY MIND! I AM NOT GOING TO BE STOPPED! MY ADHD PISSES ME OFF, STOP THIS MADNESS! NEED MY MEDS!!!! GRARRR! -Theiff____ I WILL LEAVE!!!! I PROMISE!!!! I just don’t want you to die… I could never live with knowing I let you die! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! ALL THOSE THINGS I SAID, I DONT MEAN IT, IM JUST STRESSED AND SCRARED ABOUT THE PROPHECY!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DONT KILL YOUR SELF!!!!!